Ishq hai Tumse
by mithi
Summary: heya...its Valentine OS series from my side...sometimes we have love some where inside our hearts but we need a moment to realise it...Chapter sixth Sachvi updated...Read n Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi...again back with Dareya OS ... Its Valentine gift for all Dareya fans...N spclly for Cracresta...it contains BOLD content...so read at your own risk...**

 **So Happy Valentine day...**

 **...**

It's abt 8:00 PM...a Scorpio stopped front of a house...Man in mid thirties got down with a girl abt 30's...She moved to door n unlocked n entered inside...He too followed silently... Both went to bedroom n She took out her nighty n moved to washroom ...he too took his night suit n moved out of room...She came out n moved to kitchen...After she preparing dinner he called him

Daya khana ready ha...a jayiye

He came n both sat silently n had dinner...

"Shreya...aaj khane mein nmk thoda zyada ha...",Daya said while mixing curd in Veggie...

"age se dhyan rkhungi",Shreya said n start thinking

 **Ek saal mein kbhi tarif toh ki nhi gltiya nikalne mein mahir ha...**

He finished dinner n left the table...Shreya saw him with disappointment

 **Ek saal ho gya aaj...hmari is arrange marriage ko aur aap ko yeh bhi yaad nhi ha...aaj k hi din apni ptni bna k laye the aap mujhe... kehte ha ek saal bht hota ha ek rishtey ko pyar aur khushiyo se bhrne k liye. ... Mgr hum aaj bhi ajnabi ha...mujhe chhuna toh dur aapne aaj tk pyar bhri koi baat bhi nhi ki...aapko sch mein smjh nhi ata ya smjh k bhi nasmjh bn rhe ha...**

A tear fell from her eye

She sighed n picked plates from table n moved to kitchen...After doing chores she went to room...Daya sitting on bed with file...He looked her with corner of eye n set pillows in centre of bed...She came n laid on her side...

"Subh tym se uthna vrna aaj k jaise late ho jayega",Daya said while looking at file

"jee",She simply replied

Daya to laid in his side...both turn to opposite directions n slept...

...

…

 **NEXT MORNING**

Dareya got ready for bureau …..Shreya picked her stuff from table n moved to hall where Daya is already waiting for her…

"chle Shreya ",Daya asked while grabbing keys

Shreya nodded….both abt to move but their feet stopped by Shreya's phn ring….Daya looked her…She picked phn

"hello"

"what",She jumped in happiness

"really kb….'tu a rha ha….i am so happy",Shreya was happily replied

"schi…ok I am coming to receive you.. see ya bye"

She cuts call….

"kiska call tha",Daya asked while eyeing her

"vo Rohan…mera school frnd…..London se a rha ha vo aaj sham"Shreya replied happily

"thik ha sham ko use lene chli jana",Daya said coldly

Shreya nodded n both left…

Whole day passed in case n all…In evening Shreya moved to receive her friend…..Daya reached home at 9:00PM…He rang door bell but no one open door so he open door with spare key n entered..

He moved to kitchen n had water…..he changed clothes n prepared dinner for two….after preparing dinner he set table….n start waiting for her…while waiting he slept….He opened his eyes with noises…He saw Shreya

"arrrey Shreya tum a gyi…chlo ayo kahan taiyar ha",Daya said while setting plate

"Daya 11 bj gye ha…aapne khana nhi khaya…main toh Rohan k sath kha ayi",Shreya replied sadly

"its ok…jao aram kro",Daya said n start having dinner

Shreya looked him once n sat beside him

Jb tk aap kha rhe ho main baithti hu yahan….

Daya nodded n having dinner Silently…..both sat silent n moved to room after dinner….Shreya set pillows…Daya keenly noticed Shreya n saw her really happy

"toh kaisa rha dinner Rohan k sath",Daya asked

"bht acha..u knw Daya hum dono ne bt msti ki…aapko pta vo India khud k le ldki dekhne aya ha",Shreya was talking non stop abt Rohan…Daya was listening her n smiling

"acha Shreya so jao..its too late..good nyt",Daya said n turned his face to another side n slept

She too slept…..

….

 **NEXT MORNING**

Daya got ready n called Shreya

"Shreya jldi kro..late ho rha ha"

"Daya aap jayiye maine 2 din ki chhuti li ha…main Rohan ko Mumbai ghumane wali hu",Shreya said happily

"hmmm",Daya relpied coldly

He bid her bye n left…Shreya locked door n left….

…

 **BUREAU..**

Daya entered n sat on his desk..he is in bad mood…..n thinking deeply….Abhijeet saw him n get confused….he moved to him n pressed his shoulder…..Daya turned to him….

"kya hua…kya chl rha ha tere dmag mein",Abhijeet asked

"vo yr Shreya kl se kisi Rohan k agge pichhe ghum rhi ha..",Daya said irritated

Abhijeet gave a confused look

"mtlb uska koi dost ha Rohan London se aya ha…jbse aya ha bs Rohan yeh Rohan vo",Daya said in anger

"toh someone jealous",Abhijeet jokingly said

"main kyu jealous..knhi bhi jaye mujhe kya",Daya start stramming

"acha toh fir jo mrzi kre vo tumhe kya…vaise tum dono ne apne rishte ko mauka him kb diya…aaj bhi ajnabee ho tum",Abhijeet said while raeding his face expression….

Daya became silent n picked a file n pretending to read….

Abhijeet moved to his desk n start working…..

Meanwhile Purvi phn rang..She wasn't on her desk so Daya moved to her desk…..n checked phn screen…Shreya name flashed on screen..Daya picked phn n abt to say but stopped to hear Shreya voice

 **Haan Purvi phn kiya tha…yr sry m really busy with Rohan…tu nhi janti usne phn nhi uthane diya…hum bht msti kr rhe** **ha….**

Daya heard some voices from back

 **Shre jldi a…baad mein baat krna…**

He snatched her phn n cut the call

Daya too put phn down…..He sighed n moved to his desk….

"kya hua sir kiska phn tha",Purvi asked

"Shreya ka…tumne call kiya hoga isiliye",aya replied rudely

Purvi nodded

Abhijeet smiled n thinks: **jal beta…jln hi pyar ki shuruwat ha…**..

Whole day passed like this….Daya was really irritated with this Rohan…Shreya came late night n saw him sleeping..She too slept in her side…This repeated again next 2 days….now its unbearable for Daya…He is really angry with all of this…He nvr admit but its true that he is habitual to Shreya…deep inside his heart there are some unknown feeling for Shreya….

 **NIGHT**

 **DAREYA ROOM**

Daya came out of washroom in his night dress….He saw Shreya sitting on bed n talking to phn with Rohan…..Daya became angry on this..He sat on bed on his side..Shreya put her phn down….n sat while leaning back to bed rest….both were silent for few minutes

"toh Shreya kaisa jar ha ha tumhara Rohan k sath day out",Daya asked teasingly

"bht acha…aapko pta ha Daya Rohan na bht funny ha…apko pta ha bhute wali ka bhuta le k bhaag gya..",She said n start laughing

"hmmm",Daya replied simply as he is not interested in all of this

But Shreya talking non stop abt Rohan

"Daya aapko pta ha usne aah mujhe shopping krai u knw mujhe nyi saree dilai…..m so happy…apko pta ha jb hum chhote the main uski sari pocket money cheen leti thi…..aur khoob msti krti thi…..apko maloom ha clg mein he said vo mujhse shadi krega n bla bla"

This is enough for Daya now he is gonna mad with this Rohan…He became really very angry….. he stood up n moved to window….Shreya too followed him n asked

"kya hua"

he turned to shreya n hold her hands…Shreya became surprise with his act as he never did this…..

"Daya mera hath chhodiye",Shreya said nervously

But he pulled her closer n She was so scared n tried to pushed him but he forcefully held her from shoulders n pinned to wall n placed his lips on her n start kissing her..She was so shocked ,her eyes get wider with shock….she did not responded….He was kissing her with lots of passion n showing her anger….he bit her lower lip n a loud moan escaped from mouth….blood oozing from her lip….but he is not in mood to leave her….after few minutes Shreya too start responding him…..both were lost in kiss…Daya put his tongue inside her mouth….his tongue exploring her mouth…..Both tongues were fighting for rule…their heart beats were grew faster… Shreya hands moving on his back n Daya hand caressing her cheek n another at her waist…they apart after a long hot passionate kiss…

Both were looking at each other…..Shreya blushed hard….n downed her gaze…She moved to bed silently n laid on her side….Daya too moved his side n laid on his side…He turned to Shreya side n watching her keenly…Her cheeks were still red…n smiling herself….Daya removed pillows from centre n moved closer to her…n lightly moved his hand in her hairs…..she too turned to him…both were facing each other….

"Shreya vo Rohan kb jayega",Daya asked while removing hairs from her face….

"vo toh ja rha aaj raat…flight bhi le li hogi",Shreya said smilingly

"sch",Daya took a relieved sigh

"Kyun",Shreya asked surprisedly

"vaise vo aya acha hi hua",Daya said holding her hands

Shreya gave him a confused look

"vo uske ane se mujhe…I mean I realized your worth….i mean i…i…love you Shreya",Daya said bit hesitant

Shreya was shocked first n very next moment she hugged him n whispers

I love you too

Daya to wrapped his arms around her..both were remain in that hug for long….

They separated..

"ab",Daya Asked

"so jate ha",Shreya said shyly

"acha",Daya said romantically n leaned toward her..

Shreya smiled n nodded as gave him approval

Daya turned n laid on her..he kissed her forehead then cheeks…then moved to her lips..his lips locked her..both lost in kiss….but he left her lips n dragged his lips to her neck….he planted trail of open mouth kisses on her neck n bare shoulder..an electric cuurent paased through her body with his kisses n touches…Shreya start shivering…Daya sucked soft skin of her neck n shoulder…he left passion mark there…Daya hand was busy in removing her dress n whereas Shreya hands unbuttoned his shirt….Daya removed her dress in one go n He too removed his shirt…He looked her once n smirked at her…She was dying with shyness n turned her face…Daya again laid on her…he again start kissing her face n slowly moving his lips down to her neck n planted soft kisses to her cleavage…His hands were busy in exploring her sensitive part….his hands were pressing her breasts hardly..She was breathing heavily n shivering badly…She felt aroused …Daya lips were moving on her body..She was feeling him….He thought to tease her…He bit her bossom hardly….

"Daya",Shreya said in husky tone

"what",Daya asked innocently

"see what u did",Shreya said

"what I did",Daya asked smilingly

"Nothing",Shreya smiled

Daya too smiled n again got busy in kissing n bitting her..Shreya was moaning all then tym…..their hearts were ruuning like horse….

Daya got up n took off his rest of clothes….n smiled at her…she too smiled back..

Daya again laid on her again….n start kissing her neck…he rubbed his hands on her inner thighs which made shiver her…Daya looked into eyes straight n asked

Ready to be mine?

Shreya just smiled…

Daya put his lips on her lips n start kissing n pushed inside her with force….She felt immense pain n stop kissing n tried separate but he was kissing her hardly…..tear escaped from her eye…..she digged her nails in his shoulders…..His hands still playing with her bossoms….he was pressing her breasts to made her comfortable….He was pushing himself inside her slower at beginning…he left her lips when found her calm…..he smiled at her…she too smiled…..He pushed himself inside her again n again with force….He is getting harder…but didn't stop

"Bs Daya plz",Shreya pleaded as her thighs lost power

"no",Daya denied naughtily n again pushed more harder…

He again start kissing her neck…Both spent grt tym together….Daya Separated from her when they were done with their tiring romantic session….

He covered themselves in blanket…n lying while hugging…..

"Shreya I am sorry…bht tym liya maine tumhe yeh haq dene mein",Daya said sadly

Shreya smiled n kissed his forehead:Daya vo khawat suni ha har cheez ka ek shi wqt hota ha…jo jb hona ha tb ho jata ha…jaise aaj hum ek ho gye….

Daya wraaped his arms around her n made her lying on himself….

Both talked abt their upcoming life….

"Daya aapko pta ha jb hmari suhaag raat pe ake aapn couch pe so gye mujhe kitna bur alga…main toh soch rhi thi k mar jau ya knhi bhaag jau…pr is ummed k sath smbhl gyi k aaj nhi kl aapko bhi pyar hoga",Shreya said while caressing his hairs

Daya just kissed her forehead in reply

Shreay was still talking but stopped when found no reply from Daya..She smiled to saw him sleeping….She gave kiss on her head n slept while hugging him in hope of new life ahead…..

…..

 **A/N:finally done….its my challenging attempt..I wrote bold concept before but this was I think xtra wala bold…**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE's DAY**

 **To all of you guys….spread love…..**

 **So I wrote this n its ur turn now….Go to review box n leave your precious review….**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya frnz…hows u….I wrote dareya OS yesterday…now I decided to continue it as an OS series….So here is cute,Emotional one shot of true love on My personal favourite Rajvi…..hope you guys like it…..**

 **Read n Review….**

…

 **MUMBAI**

 **13 FEB 2016**

 **BIG MANSION**

Mansion is decorated beautifully with while lilies n orchirds….guests are coming…Soft music has been played on DJ…A young handsome guy abt 30's wearing black suit standing with his friends …His friends teasing him

"arrey kya baat ha Sachin..teri toh lottery nikl gyi….Shehr ki sbse rayees aur sundr ldki se sgaai krne ja rha ha",One of his friend said

He just blushed as his cheeks turned red….

"kya qismat ha kmine ki hmein toh koi waitress bhi bhaw nhi deti",Another guy said jokingly

"arrey vo hai kahan jiski tareef k kseede pdhje jar he",One of his friend said while looking here n there

"use ready hone mein thoda tym lgta ha",Sachin said smilingly

All together:oooooo

Sachin smiled….

…

A lady abt mid 40's running through hall n instructing waiters n servants…..She is also greeting Guests…

"Renuka jee..bitiya kahan ha…ab sgaai ki rasam shuru toh kijiye",A lady said smilingly

"jee Mrs Verma aapko toh pta ha k aajkl ki ldkiye ready hone mein kitna tym leti ha…bs abhi layi",Renuka replied

Mrs Verma smiled n renuka went upstairs…

She entered a room, a well settled n well organized room…..A girl wearing chiffon pink colored shoulder less gown with cloth forming heart shape pattern at ending….hairs tied in bun….her ears glittered with diamond earings….n lips shining with pink lip gloss….n a platinum chain having Shree Krishna pendant hanging in her neck…..She is looking gorgeous…..but her charm is missing somewhere….She is lost n thinking

Kyu ho rha ha yeh sb..Sachin se shadi ka decision mera tha….fir kyun khush nhi hu main….saalon se jante ha hum ek dusre ko….knhi na knhi pyar bhi ha….fir yeh baichaini kyu….aisa lg rha k kucch picchhe chhoot rha ha…..

Her trail of thoughts disturbed by her Mom voice

"Purvi beta Niche chlo…sb wait kr rhe ha"

She turned to her mom…n stood up….Her mom looked her keenly

"kya baat ha Bcha…..itni udaasi aaj k din",Renuka aksed while holding her face

Purvi hugged her mom n shedded some tears….Renuka became worried

"baat kya ha Purvi…btao toh",She asked worriedly

"Mumma..i don't knw kucch acha nhi lg rha",Purvi turned her face

Renuka gave her a look

"Mumma I knw Sachin bht achha ha…n Maine khud uska purposl accept kiya tha but mumma aisa lag rha ha k main sahi nhi kr rhi",Purvi said confusedly

"kya mtlb",Renuka asked

"Mumma aapko yaad ha Chamba mein mera accident hua tha….Main 4 mhine Coma mein thi…pr aisa kyu lg rha ha k maine vo 4 mhine jiye ha knhi…kucch dhundhli si yaadein ha mumma…jb bhi ankhein bnd krti hu ek dhundhla sa chehra nzr ata ha…mummnhi hu main ka use dekh kr ek ajeeb sa sakoon milta ha…aur aaj mujhe khush hona chahiye pr nhi hu main khush",Purvi cried

Her Mom lost somewhere n some kind of fear flashed in her eyes….

"Purvi tum sch janna chahti ho",Renuka said

Purvi just nodded confusedly

"yaad ha Purvi tum Vacations k Liye Chamba gyi thi",Renuka started to open up

…

 **4 MONTHS AGO**

 **OCTOBER 2015**

 **CHAMBA**

Purvi wearing skin tight trousers with Navy blue Shirt n a travelers bag hanging on her shoulders n Professional camera in her hands…She is walking on a wooden bridge n taking pictures of Chamba's beauty…..She is moving ahead n so lost in beauty of Chamba….

"wow",She exclaimed in excitement waterfall on side by mountain…

her eyes get wider in amusement…She moved ahead while taking pics….She is moving n moving ahead….Suddenly She saw a puppy on middle of road at Bridge end…She smile n sat to click picture…ecbut her concentration disturbed by loud horn of car…She saw in sound direction n shocked too see car coming in speed toward puppy….She ran in direction in order to protect puppy…She picked up Puppy but car hit her badly thnat she jumped almost 6 feet from ground n fell down from bridge….n landed in river down….n she float away with water flow of river… Waves take her away from town at bank of river….Her vision became blur….Her head was bleeding heavily….She felt her own heavy heart beats….She becme unconciuous….

….

Purvi opened her eyes slowly…She felt immense pain her body….She moved her gaze all over but this surrounding is not known to her…She felt strange….Its a big room of wood…She is lying on single but comfortable n soft bed…Her gaze stop at picture hanging on wall of a little boy of 10 with his parents….She is about to got up but her head start spinning n abt to fall but pair of hands hold her carefully n made her sat on bed…

She looked him with confusion as she don't know him….A dark young handsome man wearing jeans with cut banayan standing front of her…..

"tumhe hosh a gya….thank god..btw I am Rajat…kya naam ha tumhara",He asked with concern

She gave no answer just staring him blankly….

"kahan se ayi ho..Chamba kit oh nhi lgti",He again asked

In reply she again stared him blankly….

"accident kaise hua…shayad kisi gadi se tkrayi ho upr seedha 70 feet niche nadi mein giri…lucky girl k bch gyi",He smiled bit

But she replied nothing…

"arrey tum bol kyu nhi rhi…agr btaogi nhi toh tumhare ghr kaise puhnchaunga tumhe",He said bit rudely

"Untle aap ton ho…Mela naam tya ha",Purvi asked childishly

Rajat was confused at her….

"aap tb she boll he ho ab tyun ni boll he",Purvi again asked

Rajat just staring him shockedly…

Rajat thinks

 **Knhi chot ka asr dmag pet oh nhi ho gya…..aur yeh bchpn mein chli gyi…pichhle 15 din se behosh pdi ha…..ab kya kru kucch mila bhi nhi iske paas jise iska pta lga sku….kahan fsa dia Krushna**

Purvi got up n hugged Rajat..He stood stunned

"aap mele dosht bnoge….meleko nab ht pain ho lha ha yahan",She said while pointing her head

Rajat felt something different inside his heart when she hugged him….He lightly made her separate n made her sit..

"Haan Pari main Tumhara dost hu Rajat…Chlo hum dwa lgate ha aapko chot ayi ha na",Rajat said while thinking….

He changed her bandage ….

"acha Pari ek baat btao….tum kya khaogi",Rajat asked

"main na Noodles thaungi",Purvi said cutely

"nhi Pari noodl;es nhi hum kucch healthy khate ha like yeh soup",Rajat said while showing her soup bowl

"no mele ko shoup ni pina",Purvi made faces..

A sweet curve appeared on his face with her cute antics..

"dekho Pari agr healthy khana nhi khaogi toh jldi thik kaise hogi…",Rajat tried to convience her to have soup….

"otay dosht but main tl noodles thaungi…",Purvi said sweetly

"okay dost….hum kl noodles khayenge",Rajat said with smile…

He made her have soup n gave her some medicines,in the effect of those she slept…

Rajat sighed n covered her with blanket n moved out…

He stopped at door n start instructing a dog

"dekh Sheru Pari ka khyaal rkhna main Town ja k kucch samaan lata hu…aur pta krta hu k kahan accident hua ha…"

Dog nodded n moved inide room n start staring her…..n Rajat moved out….

It's a wooden house in middle of jungle surrounding by trees in front of waterfall…there is different typeof animals in stable….he started his jeep n went to town….

….

He reached town n did some shopping for her n also investigating for accident nut no one knows abt it…No one resemble her…..he turned back to jungle as there is no Police station in town….He has to go city for filing FIR….He stopped his jeep front of his house…n entered inside…He kept things on right place n moved to her room…but became panic to saw her no where….He start shouting her name n wandering all over house but found her no where….He was so paniced n murmuring

Kahan gyi yeh ldki …kahan dhundu

Suddenly he heard some voices from back yard…He ran there n saw her playing with Sheru n other pets of his including a monkey…She was running along with monkey n Sheru chasing them

"Shelu pkl mujhe…",She was running n clapping…

Her laughter filled in atmosphere n new life he felt in his house..He lost in her laughter,innocent face….He back to reality with her voice

"Dosht bhago..Shelu pkl lega",She shouts

Rajat smiled n start running with them….

Purvi stopped holding her waist n breathing heavily..Rajat held her shoulders n asked

"kya hua Pari"

"dosht main na thk gyi",Purvi said breathing heavily

Rajat smiled:okay Pari aram kro..

Both entered inside…..he gave her food she had with some drama n slept after taking medicines…..Time passed slowly within tym Rajat had fallen for her….but nvr expressed his feelings as he know Purvi is not in the condition to understand this….

 **NOVEMBER 2015**

Rajat is taking bath in waterfall in front of his hut….His clothes were lying on near by rock….Purvi was playing with Monkey(bajrang)…..

"Bajlang main ball fenkuga tum utha k lana",Purvi instructing bajrang

N Sheru looking them playing….both were passing ball n clapping…..Suddenly Purvi eyes fell on Rajat bathing in Waterfall…She loved it but a naughty smile passed on her lips….She said something to Bajrang n Sheru …..She too ran toward Waterfall n jumped in water n start splashing water on Rajat…HE turned n saw her shockedily

"Pari tum yahan",rajat asked while holding her from shoulders….

"dosht mujhe bhi yahan bathi klni ha",Purvi said pleadingly

"nhi Pari tum andr chlo",Rjat tried to get her out from fall

"nhi mujhe yhin bathi leni ha",Purvi said stubbornly

"ohk but thodi der",Rajat gave up…

Purvi was playing with water …..She was so happy n also did some childish act with Rajat…Rajat sat at rock n seeing her…She was dancing n jumping in water…She is really happy…..Rajat smiled to see her n lost in her beauty n innocence….He is admiring her….

 **Tune jo na kaha main vo sunta raha**

 **Khamkhah bewajah khwaab bunta raha**

 **Jane kiski hmein lag gyi ha nazar**

 **Is sheher mein na apna thikana raha**

 **Koi chahat se na apni chlta raha**

 **Khamkhah bewajah khwaab bunta raha**

He came to reality with Purvi voice…

"Dosht mko thndi lg lhi ha",Purvi said shivering…

"chlo jldi…",Rajat said n held her hand n moved out of water..

"Pari tum andr jao aur change kro…main abhi ata hu",Rajat said

He start looking for his clothes which he kept on rock….he shouts

"Sheru"

Sheru came running…..

"Mere kpde kahan ha",Rajat asked

Sheru nodded as no..

"dekh sch sch bta kahan ha",Rajat asked angrily

Sheru start looking in other direction…..Rajat followed his gaze….n saw Bajrang standing near a tree…Rajat moved toward him but stopped to see Purvi in his clothes….He glared trio who stood with smirked

"kiska idea tha yeh",Rajat asked glaring trio

Trio turned face to other side n start running

Rajat :Abbey Sheru k bchhe bol kiska idea tha….Pari tumhara idea tha ya is shaitan Bajrang ka

"mela idea tha dosht",Purvi sai while running

They were running n doing run n chase….Rajat caught Purvi n held her from waist n picked her….She was laughing uncontrollably n he start twirling her…Rajat kissed her forehead…..They spent good time together…..with time they come close….

….

 **DECEMBER 2015**

Its fresh morning…..Rajat sitting on rock n enjoying sunrays….He is applied shaving cream on his beard n moustaches….its start itching when he applied cream…He picked razor n abt to shave but it sticks in his beard….He was really confused n tried to shave…..but cream stick badly on his face…..

He was distracted by some laughing voices…He turned to voice n saw Purvi laughing uncontrollably…He moved to her n asked

"yeh tumne kiya"

"haan dosht maine kiya….Mele ko jokel dethna that oh maine aapki cleam mein gum mila di",Purvi said innocently

Rajat was angry but controlled n softly

Kyu Pari….Ab yeh stick ho gya…kaise nikalu

"ishko na dosht pani se nikalo",Purvi said giving him water

Rajat smiled…..But Purvi clicked his photo with camera….

Rajat sighed n thinks

 **Iska yeh bchpna uff**

In this way they came close n Rajat ever tried to find her but failed as she is not from that area…She is from somewhere else….

…

One day Rajat fell sick..He has high fever….he is lying on bed in blanket…Purvi entered his room n saw him lying

"tya dosht aap dahan ho….mujhe bhukhi lgi ha",Purvi said

"haan bs 2 minute",Rajat said n abt to got up but fell

"dosht tya hua…aap thit ho..",Purvi asked panickly n held his hand…His bosy was really hot

"Dosht aap toh glm ho…fevel hua aapko…mumma tehti ha db body dlm ho toh fevel ho jata..ab main tya tlu",Purvi asked worriedly

Then something strikes her mind…..She moved out of room…Rajat looked her confused….She backl after few minutes….Rajat smiled to saw her with iced water bowl n cloth…She put bowl on table….n start putting wet cloth on his forehead…..n gave him some bread….

"detho dosht aap chup chap blead kha lo…main bhi blead kha lunga…fil aap ko medicine leni ha…btao tahan ha",Purvi said like dadi ammma

Rajat smiled n nodded…He have breads n tell Purvi to give him medicine box…She gave him n he took tablets…

"acha ab aap lest klo",Purvu said with concern

Rajat loved her care n concern toward him…He laid on bed..She again start putting wet cloth on his forehead…He slept….She kissed his forehead…whole night she was taking care of him….Rajat opened his eyes in morning n saw Purvi sleeping with him while hugging him…..He smiled but jerked himself out of bed very next moment…but new feeling toward Purvi grewing stronger day by day in his heart…

…..

Other side Purvi mom n her best friend Sachin start finding her….They were really worried checked her hotel where she stayed but all in vain….Purvi is proffessional m so its genuine n must her to back to work…its being three months..Renuka n sachin were really restless n worried…they were finding her in whole chamba but still empty handed….

….

 **JANUARY 2016**

Rajat decided to go out for shopping as he have to bought some necessary things…He took Purvi along with him…..Rajat was taking things….While Purvi saw a Golgappa stall…She jumped in excitement

"dosht Panipuri"

"haan pari bs yeh le lu fir chlte ha",Rajat replied taking thingsudden

But Purvi ran toward Stall that's at another side of road…..Suddenly a truck coming with speed toward her…..She was scared to see…She shut her eyes tightly…..She became faint n abt to fall down but pair of hand saved her n jumped at safer place…

Here at Rajat side He turned but Found her no where…He became panicked…..n start searching her….He was calling her name

"Pari"

But stopped to see her with stranger…he rushed to them n start patting her cheek

"Pari…kya hua"

"aap kon",Person asked Rajat

"main Rajat Pari ka dost",Rajat replied

A lady cried:meri bchi ko hospital le chlo

Rajat picked Purvi in arms n took her to hospital….Doctor took her inside n start treatment

Rajat is waiting outside with a Lady n guy

"tum kon ho..aur Purvi ko kaise jante ho",Lady asked

"jee main Rajat hu..paas wale jungle mein rehta hu….Ek din Pari Zkhmi halt mein nadi mein mili",Rajat told them whole story

"ohh vo Purvi ha meri beti ha….aur yeh sachin uska boy friend",Renuka said

Rajat heart broke to know abt Sachin….

REnuka thanked Rajat for taking care Purvi….

Doctor came n told him about his conciuousness

Trio rushed inside…

Purvi was sitting on bed blankly….Her mom looked her.

"Mumma ",Purvi said n hugged her

"kaisi ho meri bchi….tu thik ha na",Renuka cried

"mumma I am fine now",Purvi smiled n both separated

"kaisi ho sweety",Sachin asked with moist eyes

"main thik hu Sachu….",He hugged him n both shedded some tears

Rajat was standing with smile n waiting for his turn…Purvi eyes fell on Rajat n she gave confused look to him

"aap kon ha"

Trio were shcked…Renuka abt to say something but Rajat nodded her as no

"Oh Hie miss Purvi…I am Doctor Rajat",Rajat said with smile a unsuccessful try to hide tears

Purvi smiled:hie

Rjat moved out n met doctor n said that she forget everything abt past 4 months..Doctor suggested not to tell her abt that missing memories as it will be risky for her life….

Rajat saw her from window n tears flowing down …..He convinced Sachin n Her Mom not tyo tell abt him…They agreed….

Her Mom told that she was in coma for 4 months…She accept this…n Left for Mumbai….

But Rajat home filled with a killer silence like she take soul of home along with her…

…

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Renuka stopped n Purvi had tears..She was crying n Sachin too stood there with head down….

"aap tino smjhte kya ha khud ko…itni bdi baat chhipaoge aur mujhe pta nhi chlega aur vo rajat ",She stopped as her voice cracked

"tumhe vahan jana chahiye Purvi…hum sirf Doctor aur Rajat k kehne pe chhipa re the yeh sb",Sachin said

"aur sgaai",Purvi asked with moist eyes

"Bhaad mein gyi sgaai…agr meri sweety khush nhi toh main kaise khush reh skta hu",Sachin said smilingly

"I Love You sachin",Purvi hugged him

"chl yeh Rajat ko bolna",Sachin said hugging back

Purvi hit him lightly

"Ab chle bcho",Renuka said

They nodded n left….

…

 **14 FEBRUARY 2106**

 **CHAMBA**

 **RAJAT HOME**

Sun rises up….Rajat opened his eyes with sun rays….He picked a photo of Purvi from side table…He kissed the Photo n a fresh tear escaped from his eye…He kept photo aside n moved out…..He saw Sheru n Bajrang sitting silently outside…He too sat near them n lightlr caressed them…He moved toward water fall….Kept clothes on rock n moved in water….He is thinking only abt Purvi…Moments spent with her…After sometimes he came out n looked for his clothes but that are missing…He sighed n Saw Sheru with Naughty smirk looking toward tree….Rajat Spotted Bajrang theres…He moved toward tree but stopped n looking in that side shockedly….He is rubbing his eyes again n again to ensure is it reality or just his dream…He spotted her stnding in his clothes

"Dost bhul gye apni Pari ko….",Purvi said with tears

Rajat nodded as no n hugged her tightle…She too hugged him back….he picked her n start twirling her…After few minutes he put her down n hold her face lightly kissed her forehead…Both had tears…..they remain silent…..

"Dost will you be my Valentine",Purvi asked holding his hand

Rajat hugged her tightly again n said

Apni Pari ko kya kbhi na kr skta hu main…Jo hokum mera aaka….

Both remained in hug for long….thay separated

"BTW dost tumhare kpde mujhpe zyada suit krte ha",Purvi said with smirk n ran

Rajat realized he still stood in his vest….He in fake anger

"aaj tumhe nhi chhodunga"

Start chasing her…..Sheru n Bajran too start running with them….

 **THE BEGINNING OF TRUE LOVE…**

 **…..**

 **A/N:So this second os of my series…..Hope you liked it….Its specially for my Rajkumari Kuki…Luv u a lot Chhotu…..**

 **Next OS will be KAVI**

 **Thanks for reviewing 1** **st** **dareya**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Mithi…** …..He io G


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys….how are you….so here is tym for my third OS…For all the KAVI fans…Prachi this one is for you specially….. …..**

 **Enjoy…**

….

Silent roads of midnight…A handsome guy walking on road as his car stopped in middle of jungle….he was moving frustrated…..meanwhile a car stopped front of him n some goons got down n stood

"kya chahiye tumhe bolo",He asked confusedly

"tumhari jaan chahiye Inspector Kavin ",one of those men said evilly

"kon ho tum log",Kavin angrily asked

"tumhare shubh chintak",Another man said n fist one aimed gun on him….

But Kavin is fast enough to fired on him….N ran from there to safer place….

But goon fired at his back which hit his shoulder n turned back to fire but goons start non stop firing…so many bullets hit Kavin body ….He was wounded badly…he fell on road n his whole body filled with blood….he was lying in pool of blood n gradually his vision become blur n his eyes get closed…

N a loud scream

Kavinnnnnnnnnn

She opened her eyes with jerked…She was so scared…sweat drops were appeared on her face….she was shivering badly…Tears rolling down her eyes….

"itna drawna spna…Kavin….. Kavin vo thik toh ha na",She was so scared…..n mumbling

"phn..phn krti hu unhe",she picked phn n dialed his number but its switched off

She panicked n dialed another number

Person picked

"hello papa…..main Purvi papa….papa vo K…Kavin kahan ha….unka number nhi lg rha papa",She started crying

"Purvi beta kya hua tum thik ho na",ACP asked

"Papa vo Kavin ka number switched off a rha ha",Purvi panickly said

"beta vo flight mein hoga…phn kaise on krega…..vo aaj a rha ha na",ACP replied

"papa main bht bura spna dekha vo…",But ACP cut her

"Purvi Kavin Sham mein puhnchne wala tumhe aise dekhega toh kitna bura lgega use…smbhalo khud ko",ACP said

"jee papa",Purvi nodded

"main Daya ko be deta hu Kavin ki lane aur Tarika tumhare paas a jayegi",ACP assured her

She composed herself n cut call..She checked time its showing 8:00AM…She moved to freshen up….

She smiled bit n start getting ready…taking a sareee from wardrobe n wrapped around her…n pinned it properly n humming song

 **Sajna hai mujhe, sajna ke liye**

 **Jara uljhi latein sanwaar loon**

 **Har ang ka rang nikhaar loon ... Sajna hai mujhe ...**

 **Paani pade tan pe to shola nikle**

 **Jaane kaisi agan mein badan jale, din bhar ki thakan utaar loon**

 **Har ang ka rang nikhaar loon, sajna hai mujhe ...**

 **Ang ang dholoon jara mal mal ke**

 **Phool si mahek uthoon main khilke**

 **Titali se pankh udhaar loon**

 **Har ang ka rang nikhaar loon, sajna hai mujhe ...**

 **Sajdhaj ke mein jara banthan ke**

 **Baan chalaongi mein nainan ke**

 **Aaina jara nihaar loon, khud apni nazar utaar loon**

 **Main to saj gai re sajna ke liye**

 **Main to saj gai re sajna ke liye.**

She got ready while humming song….She is looking gorgeous in her net red saree ,wedding chain in her neck, vermillion in her forehead n her diamond earimgs with red colored bangles made her more pretty…..She was blushing seeing herself in mirror….

Now she moved to kitchen n start preparing food…She is preparing all his favourite food….after preparing food she sat n start waiting for him…it almost 5:00PM….she was reading a novel….She was distracted by door bell…She ran excitedly to door…n opened but her smile faded to saw Tarika n Shreya along with ACP on door…..

"aap log",She said while turning face disappointedly

"lgta ha koi hmare ane se khush nhi ha",Shreya said teasingly'

"hoga bhi kyun bhaeee afterall aaj toh yeh ankhein pati dev ki raah mein bichhi ha",Tarika said jokingly

"papa dekhiye na kaise chhed rhi ha yeh dono",Purvi hugged ACP while complaining

"koi nhi chhedega meri beti ko…btw hum yahan bin bulaye mehman ha toh Shreya Tarika chle kya vapis",ACP too start joking

"Papa..jao mujhe kisi se baat nhi krni",Purvi moved inside..

Trio smiled n followed her….

"acha baba nhi krte mzaak",ACP said n Tarika n Shreya nodded…

"acha aap log baitho main coffee lati hu",Purvi said

"tu baith Kavin a jaye sath mein pite ha",Tarika said

All sat n start conversation…but Purvi gazed fix at door….

Meanwhile door bell ring….Purvi rushed to door hurriedly….N opened door…..Her face lit up,a wide smile appeared on her face…She immediately hugged Kavin…..Kavin smiled bit also wrapped his arms around her….He heard some sobbing sounds of her…he made her separated n wiped her tears….

"kya hua Purvi",Kavin asked….

"kucch nhi",Purvi replied with smile

"ab drwaze pe hi khde rkhogi ya adnr bhi bulaogi",Kavin said jokingly

"ohh ayiye…",Purvi hit her head with hand lightly…

Kavin entered inside with Daya..

Kavin touched ACP feet n greeted Tarika n Shreya…

"so how was mission",ACP asked

"main coffee lati hu",Purvi said while rushing toward Kitchen…..

"sb acha tha sir",Kavin sai happiy

Purvi came with coffee n served to all….All had coffee with little chit chat…All the time Purvi just staring Kavin n Kavin too see her with corner of eye….Daya looked them

"I think ab hmein chlna chahiye….Miya biwi ko thoda wqt dena chahiye",Daya said while getting up

"haan Daya chlo…kyu kbab mein haddi bne",Shreya too teased them

"Shreya",Purvi glared

"chlo sb khbrdaar mere beti jmaai ko tng kiya",ACP said while getting up

All left leaving Kavi behind…..

Kavin locked the door n turned toward Purvi

Purvi ran to him n hugged him tightly….Kavin too hugged him

"Kavin tum thik ho na…pta kitni fikr ho rhi thi mujhe tumhari na phn na text….sb thik ha na",Purvi said in one breath

"thik hu baba ek dum fit dekh lo tumhare samne hu",Kavin said while givinh a kiss at her head

Purvi smiled shyly…..

"shrmati hi rhogi ya khana bhi dogi…bahr ka khana kha kha k bore ho gya",Kavin said like a kid

"ayiye khana ready ah",Purvi said

Both moved to dinning table n dined together…..after Dinner Kavin moved too room n Purvi moved to kitchen n start doing chores…..Suddenly she heard sound of bullet….A plate fell from her hand…She became panic n ran to room….She spotted Kavin on couch she moved to him hurriedly n hugged him tight…..

"aap thik toh ha na Kavin…vo..vobullet ki avaz..mtlb sb aapko lgi toh nhi",Purvi asking him in one breath

"haan baba thik hu main aur yeh bullet TV mein picture chl rhi ha usi ki avaz ha",Kavin said smilingly

"sch",Purvi still worriedly asked

"haan baba see",Kavin tried to convince her

Kavin made her sit n asked

Kya baat ha…jbse ayah u bht ajeeb behave kr rhi ho

Purvi start crying badly….Kavin became shocked

"v…vo main bht bura dream dekha ",She told him abt dream….

Kavin smiled…

"crazy girl..yr ek spna hi toh tha"

"kavin agr tumhe kucch ho gya na toh main mr jaungi sch mein",Purvi said while crying

"pagal ho..kucch bhi…see Purvi main hmesha tumhare sath rhunga..abse knhi ni jaunga…bcz I L ove You more than anything",Kavin said while cupping her face

Purvi lost in his eyes…..he smiled n too lost in her big eyes…

"btw one month ho gya na hmari is duri ko…toh kya irada ha aaj duri mita de…",He asked romatically

Purvi blushed n hid her face in his chest…..Kavin smiled as he get her answer…..

He made her separate….She is still looking down in shyness…he lift her face while holding her chin with his hand….She was blushing like anything

"itna shrmaogi toh main khud pe control kaise krung",Kavin said looking straight into her eyes

She smiled bit….

He leaned toward her lightly kissed her forehead….Then he moved to his eyes n kissed them…..Purvi eyes were closed…..She felt his hands around her neck….she felt his touch…..n shivered….

"Purvi opened your eyes",Kavin said in husky tone

She opened her eyes n saw a new chain hanging in her neck

"yeh",Purvi asked surprisedly

"tumhe intezar krane ki fees",Kavin said while caressing her cheeks

She smile "bht sundr ha"

Both looked at each other…..n leaned to each other….their eyes were filled with love …they lips met….She moved her hands in his hairs n his one hand is in her hair n another at her cheek….they were kissing wioth passion while kissing he leaned to her n made her lye on bed n too laid over her…both were so desparate that both were kisiing with equal passion…..Kavin start removing her saree without leaving her lips…..when both were out of breath they apart…Purvi was blushing n both breathinh heavily…..kavin moved his lips to her neck n start giving soft kisses there which accelerate her heart beats….while kisiing there clothes landed to floor..n both engrossed in making their night worthy memorable…..

….

 **A/N:so third Os of series…hope you liked it…..**

 **NEXT will be Abhirika…..**

 **Thankyou for reviewing previous**

 **Kepp reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey ..finally back with my OS series…..as per my promise its time for Abhirika…..sorry for so much delay_** **….**

 ** _So here we start…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _A well furnished apartment…A photograph of a couple hanging on wall of living area….A girl about 27 sitting on recliner of balcony….She is enjoying view of rain and smiling herself…She is lost somewhere…..She is recalling moments of her past life from the very first day when she met him…._

 ** _MEETING 1_**

 _It was heavily raining…She was walking lonely road in midnight…She was scared bit…as her car was stopped and she didn't find any mechanic and taxi at that time….So she decided to walk and start looking for lift….She was walking on road…..then a car stopped front of her….She became nervous and start trembling_

 _"_ _jal tu jlal tu ayi bla ko taal tu…..hey sankat mochan please is rakshas se bcha le….I know sunsaan rasto pe akeli ldkion ko dekh k aise rakshas a hi jate ha…..",She was mumbling in terror…_

 _"_ _Madam aap is time yahan akeli kyar rhi ha", Man asked while dropping down mirror_

 _"_ _tumse mtlb..tum jaise mwaliyon ko mein acje se janti hu..ldki dekhi nhi k ch diye pichhe pichhe", She said in anger_

 _"_ _dekhiye madam aapko koi misunderstanding hui ha..yeh sdk bht sunsaan ha…. Raat k 1 bje aapko yahan koi taxi ya mechanic bhi nhi milega..aap main aapko drop kr deta hu",He said_

 _"_ _dekho main tumpe bhrosa kyu krungi..lift k bahaane knhi aur le gye toh", She frowned in anger_

 _"_ _you can trust me…aap ne CID ka naam toh suna hoga…(she nodded as yes) Bnde ko Sr Insp_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _kehte ha…So ab aap mujhpe bhrosa kr skti ha…yeh rha mera badge",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said while showing his badge_

 _"_ _oh I am extremely sorry…but you na aaj k time pe hum kisi pe bhrosa nhi kr skte", She said while getting inside car….._

 _"_ _btw kahan jayengi aap",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Jee Juhu Sector 5….", She replied.._

 _Both sat silently and after 45 minutes_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _dropped her at her destinations_

 _"_ _Thank you Sir",She said while getting down_

 _"_ _It's my pleasure mam",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _replied smilingly_

 _She smiled and moved in.._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _to drove to his destination_

 _She entered inside but stopped with voice_

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _itna late",her mom asked_

 _"_ _mom vo langoor mujhe psnd nhi aya…such a show off huh…he is in my rejected list",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied frustratedly_

 _"_ _Pta tha mujhe isiliye ek nya rishta layi ha teri masi…aur is baar tu us se milne knhi bahr nhi ja rhi ha….vo tujhse milne ghr a rha ha..be ready at 9:00 AM",_ _ **Tarika**_ _mom caressed her hairs and left_

 _"_ _No mom this is cheating…yahan nhi na",_ _ **Tarika**_ _tried to protest but her mom already left the room….._

 _She banged foot on floor in frustration….._

 ** _BACK TO PRESENT_**

 _…_

 ** _Tarika_** _back to reality with thundering cloud…..She smiled and start thinking about_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _….._

 ** _Dil ne kaha chupke se_**

 ** _Ye kya hua chupke se_**

 ** _Kyon naye lag rahe he ye dharti gagan_**

 ** _Maine pucha to boli ye pagli pawan_**

 ** _Pyar hua chupke se_**

 ** _Ye kya hua chupke se…2_**

 _"_ _kb ayoge_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _..15 din ho gye ha..please ab toh a jao..aur na tdpao",She thinking and recalling moments with_ _ **Abhijeet**_

 ** _…_**

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 ** _MEETING 2_**

 ** _Tarika_** _got ready in anarkali suit….and sitting in her room as she is not ready for the marriage…She was making plans to get rid of this marriage….Meanwhile her mom came and Brought her down….and made her sit adjacent to boy…. She is looking down as she is not interested in all of this…..But the boy is staring her admiring her…_

 _"_ _kya main inse baat kr skta hu", He said_

 ** _Tarika_** _looked up to hear this familiar voice..She was surprised to see the same man who helped him last night….._

 _"_ _haan mumma hum baat krna chahte ha",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _haaan bcho pr",_ _ **Tarika**_ _ **mom**_ _said nervously as she knew her daughter that she must do something_

 _"_ _arrey jane dijiye..bcho ki life ka swal ha..let them talk",_ _ **ACP**_ _said_

 _TM nodded and Abhirika moved in…_

 ** _Tarika_** _took him to her room.._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _looking around and get impressed with interior_

 _"_ _nice..kafi organized ha aapka room….classy interior…I am impressed",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _start conversation_

 _"_ _aap toh bde advance nikle kl lift di toh aaj rishta le k ghr a gye waah",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said bit teasingly_

 _"_ _arrey nhi …Papa ne yeh baat toh last week shuru ki thi..mujhe nhi pta tha k yeh aap hongi_ _ **Tarika**_ _g",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said whereas_ _ **Tarika**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _Dekhiye_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _mujhe abhi shadi nhi krni..I am not ready for this..",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _Shdi toh main bhi nhi krna chahta pr…knhi na knhi shadi hmare ghr wale kra hi denge….its better hum shadi krte ha aur ekl dusre k dost bn jate ha,,jb tk hum is responsibility k liye taiyar nhi hote..hmare parents bhi khush hum bhi",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _Not a bad idea….",_ _ **Tarika**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _so done..",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _extended his hand toward her_

 _"_ _done", She shook hand with him_

 _After few more minutes they came out and announced that they are ready for marriage…_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _is talking to her mother..She smiled to see him.._

 ** _BACK TO PRESENT_**

 _…_

 _She picked her wedding album..and start flipping pages..She stopped at their picture as bride and groom….She caressed the picture lovingly.._

 _"_ _kitne pagal the hum job s dosti nibhane chle the..pr is 15 din ki judaai ne ehsaas dila diya k main aapse", She blushed heavily_

 ** _Titliyo se suna_**

 ** _Titliyo se suna maine kissa bagh ka_**

 ** _Bagh me thi ek kali_**

 ** _Sharmily unchuyi_**

 ** _Ek din manchala bhanwara aa gaya_**

 ** _Khil uthi woh kali paya roop naya_**

 ** _Pochchti thi kali_**

 ** _Ye mujhe kya hua_**

 ** _Phool hansa chupke se_**

 **** ** _Pyar hua chupke se_**

 _She flipped next page of album and still thinking about_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _MEETING 3_**

 ** _CID BUREAU_**

 _Everyone is tensed about ongoing case as it's a case of murder and Kidnapping as well….A little girl had been kidnapped and her mother was killed by kidnappers…and CID hadn't much information about kidnappers and now they are waiting for postmortem reports….so they decided to visit forensic lab….They entered Forensic Lab_

 _"_ _kya pta chla_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _saab",_ _ **Daya**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Kya_ _ **Daya**_ _ **ACP**_ _k jaise ghode pe swar ho k aye ho..yahan ek hi ravan kafi ha smjhe..baki in sb mein time lgta ha yar…..",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said irritatedly_

 _"_ _Kya baat ha Doctor saab kafi ukhde ukhde lg rhe ho",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Ukhdu na toh kya kru..yeh is_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _ki vjh se",_ _ **Saluknhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _kyun maine kya kiya",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked confusedly_

 _"_ _tune kya kiya…how could you do this..main abhi tk Kunwara hu aur tu shadi kr rha ha..btaya tere baap ne kl ldki ko haan bol aya tu",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said angrily and all burst into laughter…._

 _"_ _Kya Sir aap bhi na",_ _ **Daya**_ _said while controlling his laughter…_

 ** _Salunkhe_** _glared him but all were disturbed by a sweet voice_

 _"_ _Excuse me"_

 _All turned to voice….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _were stunned to see the stunning beauty in her formals_

 _"_ _aap", The only word he said_

 _"_ _jee main….",She replied_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _isse milo yeh ha Dr_ _ **Tarika**_ _meri nyi assistant aaj se hmare sath kaam kregi",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _aap ne btaya nhi_ _ **Tarika**_ _g k aap CID join kr rhi ho",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _aapne puccha hi nhi_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _",_ _ **Tarika**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _btw congratulations…", He extended his hand toward her_

 _"_ _thank you", She shook her hand with him…he kissed her palm like a gentle man_

 _She blushed slightly…as her cheeks turned crimson red_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _bhul gya kl hi ek ldki ko haan bol k aya ha..aaj is bechari se flirt..not fair",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _for your kind information sir…_ _ **Tarika**_ _g vhi ldki ha jise kl main haan krke aya hu",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said naughtily_

 _"_ _kyaa",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _mouth opened wide in shock_

 _Whereas Abhirika busy in admiring each other_

 _"_ _ab agr yeh dekhna dikhana ho gya ha toh_ _ **Tarika**_ _reports de skte ho",_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _said_

 _"_ _jee sir.", She handed over the reports…after taking information CID team left…._

 _After few days Abhirika got married…_

 ** _ABHIRIKA ROOM_**

 ** _Tarika_** _sitting on bed in her wedding dress with a veil..She is nervous as it is her wedding night….She is crumbling bed sheet with her feet in nervousness…._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _entered in..And smiled at her nervousness_

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _g", He called her while sitting beside her_

 _"_ _jee", She replied with trembling voice_

 _"_ _aap dr kyun rhi ha..I know we both need time for all of this….but tb tk hum friends toh bn skte ha na….",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said with a sweet smile_

 ** _Tarika_** _smiled and nodded_

 _"_ _toh get change..ek bike ride pe chlte ha…dosti ki nyi shuruwat krte ha…what say",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _but papa niche ha..kaise jayenge",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked_

 _"_ _mujhpe chhod doh go and get change",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 ** _Tarika_** _nodded and both got changed into casuals…_

 _"_ _jump krna ata ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _asked_

 _"_ _haan pr kyun",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied confusedly_

 _"_ _toh chlo jump kro yahan se",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said while pointing balcony_

 ** _Tarika_** _eyes got widened….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _held her hand and jumped from the balcony.._

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _kya ha yeh..agr mujhe chot ati toh",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _jb tk main hoon aapko chot toh kya khronch bhi nhi a skti tumhe…bhrosa hai na mujhpe",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said while holding her hand_

 _"_ _khud se zyada",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied looking into his eyes_

 _Both lost for moment in each other eyes…..after few minutes they back to reality…and they left for bike ride….._

 ** _BACK TO PRESNT_**

 _…_

 ** _Tarika_** _smiled to recall memories….She hugged_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _picture….._

 _"_ _Insp_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…jldi a jao na…I am missing you"_

 ** _Maine badal se kabhi - 2_**

 ** _Ye kahani thi suni_**

 ** _Parvato ki ek nadi_**

 ** _Milne sagar se chali_**

 ** _Jhumti ghumti nachti dolti_**

 ** _Kho gayi apne sagar me_**

 ** _Ja ke nadi dekhne_**

 ** _Pyar ki aisi jadugari_**

 ** _Chand khila chupke se_**

 ** _Pyar hua chupke se_**

 ** _Ye kya hua chupke se_**

 _She is smiling herself…._

 _… …_

 _Everything is good with Abhirika…they had mutual understanding…. They shared a very special bond called friendship…..but some unknown feelings start growing in their hearts…._

 ** _Tarika_** _is at home as she became free early and waiting for_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _….it's almost 10 PM..She is waiting for him eagerly as they did their breakfast together daily…Then door bell rang..She opened the door….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _entered in_

 _"_ _Aap soyi nhi", He asked_

 _"_ _aap jante ha k hum Dineer sath krte ha isiliye wait kr rhi thi",_ _ **Tarika**_ _replied_

 _"_ _hmm mujhe bhukhni ha tum khana kha k so jao..mujhe kucch kaam ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _kaam ha..11 bj gye ha_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _..aap subh 4 bje se gye ha…rest kijiye",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _Kl subh subh miklna ha Goa k liye…ek case k liye..shayad kyi din lg jayeya 1 mhina bhi lg skta ha",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said looking at other side_

 _"_ _hmmm toh yeh baat ha….aap upset ha….dekiye yeh first time nhi ha k aap mission k liye ja rhe ho so just relax…aap khana khaiye..aur so jayiye main packing kr dungi",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said while cupping his face_

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _g abhi 15 din huye shadi mein aise mein aapko aklela chhod k jana mujhe acha nhi lg rha ha…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _uffo main akeli kahan hu..papa ha na mere sath aur_ _ **Daya Purvi Salunkhe**_ _sir sb ha na",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said with a smile_

 _"_ _ **Salunkhe**_ _huh",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _made faces_

 _"_ _acha ayiye ab khana kha lijiye",_ _ **Tarika**_ _served food for him and herself..both ate dinner together_

 _After that both went to sleep….Next morning_ _ **Tarika**_ _woke up early and did his packing…she woke him…He too got ready…both didn't share a word as they know it's really difficult fro them they can cry any time….._

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _g",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _gathered some courage to speak….._

 _"_ _aapko kucch chahiye_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…aur toast la du",_ _ **Tarika**_ _asked without looking at him and kept herself busy in other things…_

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _g",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _sighed and held her from shoulders_

 ** _Tarika_** _lost her control on her emotions..She busted into tears…and hugged him….._ _ **Abhijeet**_ _too wrapped his arms around her_

 ** _"_** ** _Tarika g_** _main jldi hi a jaunga….aap agr aise kmzor pdegi toh main kaise ja paunga",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _wiped her tears_

 _"_ _aapki adat ho gyi ha mujhe..main kaise rhungi yahan aapke bina",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said with tears_

 _"_ _bs kucch din ki baat ha..main jld hi ayunga",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said and kissed her forehead_

 ** _Tarika_** _smiled bit…_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _left for his mission…._ _ **Tarika**_ _became sad ….and start waiting for the day when he came….this is the time in which she realized her love her feeling for him…_

 **** ** _BACK TO PRESENT_**

 _…_ _._

 ** _Tarika_** _closed the album and checked the time..it's about 5 AM…_

 _"_ _subh k 5 bj gye..thodi der so hi leti hu..pr neend bhi toh_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _apne sath le gye",She thought and blushed_

 ** _Kyon naye lag rahe he_**

 ** _Ye dharti gagan maine_**

 ** _Pucha to boli ye pagli pawan_**

 ** _Pyar hua chupke se_**

 ** _Ye kya hua chupke se_**

 ** _Kyon naye lag rahe he_**

 ** _Ye dharti gagan maine_**

 ** _Maine pucha to boli ye pagli pawan_**

 _She tried to sleep but she couldn't sleep because her new illness which is called love…..Then door bell ring..she was surprised_

 _"_ _is time kon ho skta",She is thinking and moved to opened the door…_

 _She was surprised cum happy to see_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _…She hugged him instantly…_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _too hugged her tightly…._

 _"_ _I missed you so much…",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 _"_ _I love you so much",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said and kissed his forehead_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _was stunned at her sudden confession…._

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _g", He said shockedly_

 _"_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _I truly love you…kb kaise kyun I don't know but I love you",_ _ **Tarika**_ _said_

 _"_ _I love you too_ _ **Tarika**_ _g..",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _replied_

 ** _Tarika_** _turned toward him and looking at him confusedly….._

 _"_ _ **Tarika**_ _g it's true from the very first day jb hum mile the..us adhi raat mein us rumani mausam mein..bs keh nhi paya..aap jo shadi nhi krna chahti thi",_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _said_

 ** _Tarika_** _hugged him and said_

 _"_ _Thank you_ _ **Abhijeet**_ _itne ache dost aur apti bnne k liye..I love you"_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _smiled and both started their married life with lots of love…._

 _…_

 ** _A/N:so as per promised Abhirika OS I know it's not so good…_**

 ** _Hope you liked it_**

 ** _NOTE: I am really disappointed with number of reviews on MILAN..If you don't like the story then tell me so discontinue that…._**

 ** _Thank you for reviews…._**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi…so here's next OS of the series….For all the Ishyant's fan..It's a simple sweet OS not a bold one…._**

 ** _SO here we go…_**

 _…_ _._

 ** _2000_**

 _Teacher is taking English class of 2_ _nd_ _standard…Boy at last bench getting bore with this teacher he has no interest in this language class..He is good in Social studies and Science but this English class her hate it…but someone interrupt their class_

 _"_ _Excuse me Students", Principal entered in with a girl_

 _"_ _Good Morning Sir", Class greeted him_

 _He too greeted them back_

 _"_ _So students..She is your Classmate….say hello to her", Principal introduced her_

 _"_ _Sir iska naam kya ha", The last bencher asked_

 _"_ _I am_ _ **Ishita Mehra**_ _", She introduced herself_

 _"_ _toh kon bnega_ _ **Ishita**_ _ka dost", Teacher asked but no one replied_

 _"_ _Teacher main bnunga iska dost",The last bencher stood on his stood_

 _"_ _but main last bench pe nhi baithungi", She replied_

 _"_ _ **Ishita**_ _yeh bht acha student ha and very good singer he is…yeh sirf English class mein pichhe baith ta ha….baki subjects mein yeh first bencher ha",Teacher said_

 _"_ _fir thik ha..main iske sath baith jaungi but its wierd",_ _ **Ishita**_ _replied_

 _"_ _main toh aisa hi hoon chlo ayo ab",He asked_

 ** _Ishita_** _nodded and sat besides him_

 _"_ _hie I am_ _ **Dushyant Hemraj**_ _….Friends?",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _extended his hand_

 _"_ _friends…",She shook her hand with him.._

 _From that day they became friends…._ _ **Ishita**_ _start helping him in English and_ _ **Dushyant**_ _start helping her in mathematics and Science…_

 _…_ _._

 ** _2001_**

 ** _Dushyant_** _and_ _ **Ishita**_ _promoted to next class with good grades….Both were became best friends…..they were eat together play together study together….they were like body and Soul as body is nothing without soul same is with Ishyant…_

 _One day in class…teacher is checking out the assignments she given to students…._ _ **Ishita**_ _is looking for her assignment but she couldn't find …..Teacher came to her_

 _"_ _Ishita your assignment",Teacher asked_

 _"_ _Teacher vo..I mean",_ _ **Ishita**_ _strammed_

 _"_ _what_ _ **Ishita**_ _…where is your assignment",Teacher shouted which made her scare and tears brimmed in her eyes_

 _"_ _Teacher iska assignment yahan ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _gave her assignment whereas_ _ **Ishita**_ _was shocked as she forgot her assignment at home….._

 _"_ _okay fine..it's good", Teacher checked the assignment_

 _She gave back her assignment_

 _"_ _so where is your assignment_ _ **Dushyant**_ _..", Teacher asked_

 _"_ _SorryTteacher I forget it at home",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _What…hath agge kro", Teacher said angrily_

 ** _Dushyant_** _extended his hand toward Teacher and she hit his hand with a stick…His hands got red with stick…_

 _"_ _Go and stand outside the class..this is your punishment and tomorrow you have do it 5 times…do you get that",Teacher said angrily_

 ** _Ishita_** _became sad and felt bad for_ _ **Dushyant**_ _.._

 _Next period was their break..She went to_ _ **Dushyant**_

 _"_ _Are you mad or what….kyun jhuth bola…teacher ne punishment diya tumhe…",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked angrily_

 _"_ _agr tere paas assignment na hota toh teacher tumhe marti…..tumhe drd hota toh mujhe acha nhi lgta",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _Stupid..dekh tere hath laal ho gye ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _lightly caressed his hands and kissed the hands_

 _"_ _Main toh aisa hi hu",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _smiled_

 ** _Ishita_** _smiled and hit his head lightly_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _2002_**

 ** _Dushyant_** _is sitting on bench of park..He is sad….not in his original form..after sometimes_ _ **Ishita**_ _arrived….._

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Dushyant**_ _tune mujhe kyun bulaya",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked while sitting beside him_

 ** _Dushyant_** _didn't give any reply but hugged her and started crying….._

 _"_ _ **Dushu**_ _kya hua..bta toh",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked worriedly_

 _"_ _ **Ishu**_ _hum ja rhe ha…papa ki transfer ho gyi ha..hum log Chennai ja rhe ha",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said with tears_

 _"_ _kyun tu mujhe chhod k ja rha ha..tujhe pta ha na mera aur koi friend nhi ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _cried_

 _"_ _Ishu papa k sath jana pdega..but I promise hum zrur milenge…..main tumhe dhundh lunga aur tujhe apni wife bhi bnaunga..bnogi na meri wife",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said_

 _"_ _haan..tu mera best friend boy friend aur husband sb bnega…but tu ana haan..main wait krungi",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said and side hugged her….._

 _After some more chit chat_ _ **Dushyant**_ _left and next day they leave the city…._

 _…_

 ** _2016_**

 ** _MUMBAI_**

 _A young handsome guy is sitting on bed with a photograph…..He had tears in eyes_

 _"_ _ **Ishu**_ _kahan ho tum..main gya tha vahan..pr tum nhi mili…kahan kahan nhi dhundha tujhe..kahan ha tu..aur aaj main haar gya…meri is talaash aur chahat ko sb pagalpan kehte ha…..aur ma ki qasam ne hra diya mujhe..I am sorry_ _ **Ishu**_ _….main apna promise todne ja rha hu…aaj shadi k liye ldki dekhne ja rha hu…..I am extremely sorry",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _kissed the photograph and kept it in wallet and kept in pocket_

 _"_ _ **Dushu**_ _aja beta..late ho rha ha",_ _ **Dushu**_ _ **Mom**_ _called her_

 _"_ _haan ma..chlo",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _replied_

 _And they left the home….after half an hour they reached at destination…_

 _Hosts invited them in….They sat…._

 _"_ _ **Dushyant**_ _yeh Mr and Mrs_ _ **Mehra**_ _ha….tum nhi jante but tumhari Masi inhe bht ache se janti ha..unhi ne btaya inki beti k bare mein..bht hi achhi aur sanskari ha hum mile ha use",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _mom said_

 ** _Dushyant_** _just nodded in answer_

 _"_ _acha Mrs Mehra bulayiye hmari hone wali bahu ko",DM said_

 _"_ _jee abhi lati hu..", Mrs Mehra said with a smile_

 _She brought her daughter down after few minutes and made her sit adjacent to_ _ **Dushyant**_ _..Both were staring Ground as both are not interested in marriage_

 _"_ _Kitni lg rhi ho beta…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _ko apna room nhi dikhaogi kya"DM asked_

 _She looked at her mother who gave her assurance…She got up and took the_ _ **Dushyant**_ _to her room…_ _ **Dushyant**_ _stood silent there ….She took a deep breathe_

 _"_ _So aap kon ha kon nhi I don't know but aapse bolna chahti hu I love some one else",She said_

 ** _Dushyant_** _looking around without interest…Suddenly his eyes fell on a photograph..his eyes got widened in shock…..he stared photograph for few seconds and tears escaped from his eyes_

 _"_ _ **Ishu**_ _",The only word uttered from his mouth_

 _"_ _aapko mera naam kaise pta ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _asked in shock_

 _"_ _acha promise yaad ha k wait krna but promise krne wala yaad nhi ha kyun_ _ **Ishu**_ _",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _said with moist eyes_

 _"_ _ **Dushu**_ _tu",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said_

 _"_ _haan main..kahan thi tu..kahan kahan nhi dhundha mili bhi toh yahan",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _hugged her_

 _"_ _kya krte papa ka transfer hone k baad hum Mumbai a gye tbse yhi ha",_ _ **Ishita**_ _said and hugged him back_

 _"_ _ab bol bnegi meri wife",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _asked_

 _"_ _haan..bnungi aur tu bnega mera boy friend",_ _ **Ishita**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _Vo toh main hu hu",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _smirked_

 _"_ _I love you stupid",_ _ **Ishita**_ _hit his head playfully_

 _"_ _I love you too_ _ **Ishu**_ _",_ _ **Dushyant**_ _pecked his cheek_

 _They hugged each other and shedded some tears ….After few minutes they went down and gave their approval to marriage…All were happy and congratulating each other whereas Ishyant busy in staring each other lovingly….After few days they got married and lived happily together…._

 _…_ _s_

 ** _A/N:So this is short and sweet OS for all Ishyant lovers..hope you liked it…_**

 ** _Dear guest who requested for Abhirika bold ….Sorry dear I can' write Abhirika bold…Abhirika means sweet and Matured couple…so don't expect Bold Abhirika from my side….._**

 ** _Next will be Sachvi…_**

 ** _And Shreya for you only I am going o write Rajeya OS and also a story but story will be on social problem….it will take time ..but you will get your Rajeya OS soon…_**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Mithi….._**


	6. Sachvi

**_Hiiiiii…here I am with Sachvi OS…It will be really emotional...Hope you will like that…_**

 ** _Read and Review…_**

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 _She is lying on floor in her room…She is 28 and married…..Her wedding photograph with her handsome husband hanging on wall…..She is in miserable condition…And remembering the whole incidents from her marriage to till now…._

 ** _HER WEDDING DAY_**

 _A big house…_ _ **Singhania's**_ _written on outer wall…..House is decorated beautifully like bride…The occasion is wedding reception of MD of_ _ **Singhania's**_ _Group of Industries_ _ **Sachin**_ _ **Singhania**_ _…He is centre of attraction with his beautiful wife….All were congratulating them and giving bouquets and presents…_

 _Her Mother in Law introducing her with all the guests…And she is so happy_

 _"_ _Beta tum thki toh nhi….pani ya juice mnga du",Her MIL asked_

 _"_ _Nhi Mummy g main thik hu",She replied_

 _"_ _le beta aaj yeh meri trf se tumhe gift", Her MIL gave something in her hand_

 _"_ _Mummy g yeh toh", She was shocked to see the Keys of House in her hands_

 _"_ _Abse yeh ghr aur iski sari responsibility tumhari…..Aur mujhe pta ha tum mujhe nirash nhi krogi", Her MIL said while giving keys in her hand_

 _She smiled and touched her feet…._

 _"_ _Acha chlo abs are gusets bhi chle gye..tum bhi jao apne room mein aram kro", Her MIL said_

 _She nodded and left…_

 ** _ROOM_**

 _Room is decorated as its start of their new journey of life…She is sitting on bed and waiting for_ _ **Sachin**_ _…..her heartbeats raised with sound of door…..He entered inside…..He sat beside her…and pressed her hand_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _…are you okay", He asked_

 _She nodded_

 _"_ _Feeling nervous", He asked_

 _"_ _vo kya ha na meri pehli shadi aur pehli suhaag raat ha isiliye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said nervously_

 _"_ _baat toh aise rk rhi ho k meri 50_ _th_ _ho…meri bhi pehli baari ha yr",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said jokingly_

 ** _Purvi_** _stared him for while and both busted into laughter…_

 ** _Sachin_** _lost into her laughter….He is staring her….She felt his gaze fixed on her…She stopped laughing and look at him…._ _ **Sachin**_ _leaned into her and kissed her forehead..She downed her gaze and hugged him…He too hugged him back…._ _ **Sachin**_ _pushed her to bed and leaned to her…Extended hand to switch and switch off the light…and the couple start a new journey of love and trust.._

 ** _NEXT DAY_**

 ** _Purvi_** _did her first arti at her new home…..Everyone in so happy_

 _"_ _Kitni sanskari ldki ha…sbko aisi bahu mile…",Her MIL said while taking Arti…_

 _She touched her feet_

 _"_ _Mummy g aaj khane mein kya bnau",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _beta kucch Mitha bna lena aur baki jot era mn ho",MIL said_

 _She nodded and moved to kitchen_

 _After half an hour all gathered at Breakfast table….._ _ **Purvi**_ _is serving….And all is praising food and giving her gifts….But_ _ **Sachin**_ _he didn't come till now…._

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _beta_ _ **Sachin**_ _kahan ha..abhi tk so rha ha kya",Her MIL asked_

 _"_ _Nhi Mummy g vo ready ho rhe ha kisi important meeting mein jana ha unhe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied_

 _"_ _Kya bhabhi shadi k pehle din hi kaam..asia bhi hota ha bhla",Her SIL giggled_

 _"_ _ab zruri kaam ha didi vrna nhi jate vo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied_

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Sachin**_ _arrived_

 _"_ _Okay everyone sham mein milte ha..abhi important kaam ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while moving door_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _ruko bina khaye ghr se bahr nhi jate…ayo baitho",_ _ **Purvi**_ _held_ _ **Sachin**_ _and made him sit on chair_

 _"_ _Arrey_ _ **Purvi**_ _main late ho jaunga...vhin kucch kha lunga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _about to protest_

 _"_ _Koi late vate nhi…bola na bin khaye koi ghr se bahr nhi jayega..",She said and put a sandwich in his mouth..He glared her and her family gave a proud look_

 _After having breakfast_ _ **Sachin**_ _left for office….Everyone is happy with_ _ **Purvi**_ _…treated her as their own daughter…Days were start passing with love and happiness….After few months She Conceived…Everyone is so happy…..And start treating her like a princess…._

 ** _Purvi_** _is in her room and got down to have some water…She is pouring water into glass from jug….But someone lifted her in arms_

 _"_ _Kitni baar kaha k tum bed se niche nhi utrogi…aur tum kaam kyun kr rhi ho",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked angrily_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _main toh bs pani pine uthi na",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _Main yhin tha na toh bula leti..tum apne paon bhi zameen pe nhi rkhogi smjhi…..Aur aaj hum bahr ja rhe ha ice cream khane",_ _ **Sachin**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _Sch..chlo chlo",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said excitedly_

 _"_ _haan",_ _ **Sachin**_ _nodded and took her out…_

 _Both went to Ice cream parlor…..They were in car…_ _ **Purvi**_ _resting her head on seat back…._ _ **Sachin**_ _is driving_

 _"_ _Dekho_ _ **Purvi**_ _mujhe na pyari c sweet si beti chahiye tumhare jaisi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _jee nhi mujhe toh beta chahiye ek dum tumhare jaisa",_ _ **Purvi**_ _smiled_

 _"_ _no ways..main papa hut oh mujhe meri princess chahiye..Prince k bare mein baad mein soch lenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _nhi g..Princess baad mein a jayegi…is baar toh junior_ _ **Sachin**_ _hi ayega",_ _ **Purvi**_ _glared him_

 _"_ _Beti hogi",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said_

 _"_ _beta",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _Both were arguing on this topic…_ _ **Sachin**_ _concentration was disturbed with this..Meanwhile a truck came from opposite side in speed….._ _ **Purvi**_ _saw the truck_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _",She yelled_

 _He looked at front and saw the Truck coming with speed..He tried to control his car but_

 _Lost the control over the car…It collided with truck and both were wounded badly..and people around them …took them to hospital…Their family reached there…All were worried and praying for their wellness…_

 _"_ _ **Anu**_ _mere bche thik toh honge na….",_ _ **Sachin**_ _Mom was crying_

 _"_ _haan ma thik hone bhayia bhabhi..aaap tension na lo",_ _ **Anu**_ _consoling her_

 _Meanwhile Nurse came_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _g ko hosh a gya ha..aap mil skte ha"_

 _They relaxed bit_

 _"_ _Aur_ _ **Purvi**_ _",_ _ **Sachin**_ _Mom asked_

 _"_ _jee vo abhi bhi behosh ha",She replied_

 _"_ _Hey bhagwan_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko bhi thik kr de",_ _ **Sachin**_ _Mom said_

 _"_ _jee vo bhi thik ho jayengi aap chliye",_ _ **Anu**_ _said_

 _They moved inside where_ _ **Sachin**_ _is lying with bandages_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _yeh sb kya ho gya….tu thik ha na", His Mom asked with moist eyes_

 _"_ _Ma main thik hu_ _ **Purvi**_ _kaisi ha",He asked_

 _"_ _use abhi hosh nhi aya", His mom replied_

 _"_ _Mr_ _ **Sachin**_ _doctor saab aapse milna chahte",Nurse said_

 _"_ _Pr Kyun",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Vo aapki wife ko lekar kucch baat krni ha",Nurse said_

 _"_ _thik ha..chlo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _nodded_

 ** _Sachin_** _moved out with the help of Nurse….He entered inside doctor's cabin_

 _"_ _aapne bulaya doctor",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked_

 _"_ _jee aap baithiye",Doctor said_

 _"_ _kya baat ha..is everything ok",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked worriedly_

 _"_ _Dekhiye aapko bht sabar aur sanjam se kaam lena hoga…is time aapki wife ko aapki zrurt ha.."Doctor pressed his hand_

 _"_ _hmara bcha thik ha na",_ _ **Sachin**_ _asked worriedly_

 _"_ _dehiye hum use nhi bcha paye ..i am sorry",Doctor said_

 _Fresh tears start down from his eyes…_

 _"_ _koi baat ni doctor mere bche thik ha na..aur kya chhaiye…bcho ka kya ha abhi nhi toh baad mein ho jayenge…..",SM said_

 _"_ _Dekhiye mam_ _ **Purvi**_ _ab kbhi ma nhi bn skti..we are sorry",Doctor said_

 _With this_ _ **Sachin**_ _shattered badly…He cried_

 _"_ _Dekhiye Mr_ _ **Sachin**_ _aap aise behave krenge toh Purvi ko kaise smbhalenge aap..plz be brave",Doctor sai_

 ** _Sachin_** _wiped his tears and nodded….he moved to her ward…_

 ** _Purvi_** _is lying with closed eyes…_ _ **Sachin**_ _saw her and his eyes get moist…he composed himself..and gathered all the courage he had_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _", He called her softly_

 _Purvi opened her eyes and saw him…she start crying_

 _"_ _I am sorry_ _ **Sachin**_ _.. .meri vjh se hum hmara baby kho diya..main bht buri hu..i am sorry"_

 ** _Sachin_** _hugged her_

 _"_ _shshsh chup….jo hona tha ho gya..It was just an accident…tumhari koi glti nhi ha..khbrdaar khud ko doshi mana toh..",_ _ **Sachin**_ _wiped her tears and kissed her forehead_

 _Very next day She got discharged and both went to home….But_ _ **Purvi**_ _was surprised as her family behavior is changed toward her…..Except_ _ **Sachin**_ _no were even talked to her..it was strange for her..She started heeling….Now she started to work at home…One day she was preparing lunch..She set the table_

 _"_ _Mummy g khana lg gya ha ayiye",_ _ **Purvi**_ _called them_

 _"_ _Haan chl dekhte ha kon sa teer mara ha tune",SM said rudely_

 _Anu and SM both sat.._ _ **Purvi**_ _served them_

 _Both started eating..SM threw the plate on floor_

 _"_ _Itna ghtiya khana bnaya ha tune…..khana bnana bhi bhool gyi kya",SM shouted at her_

 _"_ _Sorry mummy g itne din baad bnaya shayad kucch km zyada ho gya main dobara bna deti hu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said_

 _"_ _rehne de tere hath k khane se toh acha ha bhukhe hi rhe",_ _ **Anu**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _didi pehle bhi toh khana main hi bnati thi..tb toh aap bht shonk se khate the",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with tears_

 _"_ _ma dekhlo tumhari bahu zubaan bhi ldati ha…pehle hi din ghr ki chabiya de di thi na usi ka ntija ha",_ _ **Anu**_ _said_

 _"_ _la_ _ **Purvi**_ _chabiya de…ab tera inpe koi haq nhi ha",SM snatched keys from her_

 _"_ _mummy g aap dono ko ho kya gya ha…kl tk toh sb tk thik tha toh ab",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _pehle toh bhi thik thi..ab kb tu hi kisi kaam kin hi toh hum kyun tujhe sr pe bithaye",SM said_

 _"_ _Aap kehna kya chahti ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _tu hmare liye kisi shraap se km nhi ha…kitne dulaar se layi thi tujhe pr tu toh hmein barbad krne ayi ha..hmara vansh hi khtm rk diya tune",SM shouted_

 _"_ _jee vo bs ek accident tha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _said with tears_

 _"_ _acha ab toh tu hmein waris bhi nhi de skti…teri ek glti se maine apna pota toh khoya hi sath mein ab tu is ghr ka varies dene k qabil bhi nhi rhi…kbhi ma nhi bn skti…..smjhi ab ja meri nzro k samne se",SM shouted_

 _This was unbelievable for her…She start crying badly…She ran inside…she was crying like still she couldn't believe the words her MIL said…._

 _In evening_ _ **Sachin**_ _arrived he saw her in such condition..he became worried_

 _"_ _Kya hua_ _ **Purvi**_ _…kya halt bna rkhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _hugged her_

 _"_ _dekho_ _ **Sachin**_ _Mummy g kya bol rhe ha k main kbhi ma nhi bn skti…kya sch mein aisa ha"_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _In reply_ _ **Sachin**_ _kissed her forehead…_

 ** _Purvi_** _got her answer..She hugged him and cried loudly for long time…._ _ **Sachin**_ _made her understand…and ever tried to make her happy but his family behavior hurted her always…._

 _One day_ _ **Sachin**_ _is at office.._ _ **Purvi**_ _is in her room..She came out to take something then her eyes caught someone in hall with her MIL..She moved toward them_

 _"_ _Mummy g yeh kon ha",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _yeh_ _ **Saumya**_ _ha.._ _ **Sachin**_ _ki hone wali biwi…is ghr ki hone wali bahu",SM replied_

 _"_ _Pr_ _ **Sachin**_ _ki biwi toh main hu",_ _ **Purvi**_ _replied_

 _"_ _ha nhi thi….agr tu is ghr ko waris deti toh tumhi rehti pr ab_ _ **Saumya**_ _hmein waris degi..Aur yeh lo divorce paper sign krke_ _ **Sachin**_ _k bhi sign kra dena",SM threw papers on her face_

 _"_ _main_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko divorce nhi dungi smjhi aap",_ _ **Purvi**_ _shouted and ran to her room_

 _She was crying badly….._

 ** _BACK TO PRESENT_**

 _…_ _.._

 ** _PRESENT_**

 _"_ _Kyun hua mere sath aisa..meri kya glti ha….us accident ne sb chhen liye kyun",Purvi was still crying…._

 _Meanwhile_ _ **Sachin**_ _entered inside and shocked to see room in messy condition…..He was shocked to see things lying on floor…then he spotted a figure lying on floor…_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _",He sat beside her_

 _She was crying badly..Her eyes were red and swollen….She hugged him_

 _"_ _ **Purvi**_ _kya hua…mujhe btao",_ _ **Sachin**_ _wiped her tears_

 _"_ _Vo Mummy g tumhare liye ldki dhundh laye ha..bol rhe ha k tumhari shadi use krayenge…vo Waris degi tumhe….main baap bnne ka such nhi d skti na tumhe",_ _ **Purvi**_ _again busted into tears_

 ** _Sachin_** _filled in anger…He held her hand and moved outside in hall_

 _"_ _Ma,Anu..abhi ayo",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted_

 _Both came_

 _"_ _kya hua_ _ **Sachin**_ _",SM asked_

 _"_ _Ma kya ha yeh..aur yeh ldki kon ha", He asked pointing_ _ **Saumya**_

 ** _"_** _yeh_ _ **Saumya**_ _ha teri hone wali biwi….Ab jldi hi tu is_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko talaak de de",SM said_

 _"_ _aap pagal ho gyi ha..saat phere liye ha maine iske sath..aap chahte ha main ise chhod du kyunki yeh mujhe waris nhi de skti…Ma agr yhi kmi mujh mein hoti tb kya beta bdl deti k yeh Waris nhi de skta",_ _ **Sachin**_ _shouted_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _maine faisla kr liya ha k teri_ _ **Saumya**_ _se shadi ho gi mtlb hogi…aur_ _ **Purvi**_ _ko aaj hi is ghr aur apni zindagi se bahr kr de",SM too shouted back_

 _"_ _Ma main aisa kucchnhi krunga",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said angrily_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _tu bhool rha ha_ _ **Singhania's**_ _ka sara business aur properties aaj bhi mere naam ha..agr meri baat nhi mani toh futi kodi nhi milegi tumh smjha",SM said_

 _"_ _thik aaap apni properties rkho main apna pyar rkhta hu…yeh sb apko Mubarak…chlo_ _ **Purvi**_ _ab hmara yahan rukne ka koi mtlb nhi ha",_ _ **Sachin**_ _held_ _ **Purvi**_ _hands and moved out_

 _Both moved out and the left the_ _ **Singhania's**_ _Mansion…They shifted to a flat of_ _ **Sachin's**_ _Friend.._ _ **Sachin**_ _also start doing a job in a company..Time started passing with flow….._

 ** _One Morning_**

 ** _Sachin_** _is still sleeping and_ _ **Purvi**_ _is preparing breakfast…. After preparing Breakfast She moved to room…And smiled to see_ _ **Sachin**_ _sleeping like a kid_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _utho",She shook him_

 _"_ _sone doh na",He mumbled in sleep…._

 _"_ _acha toh office kon jayega",_ _ **Purvi**_ _giggled_

 _"_ _Aaj chhuti ha….aur aaj hum Sirf ek hi kaam krenge",_ _ **Sachin**_ _said while pulling her in hug_

 _"_ _Kya",_ _ **Purvi**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Romance krne ka",He made her turn and laid on her_

 _"_ _ **Sachin**_ _",She about to say_

 _But he locked her lips with his and got engrossed with making love with his love…_

 ** _Badla badla sa mere dil ka alam lgta ha_**

 ** _Main jitna bhi tumhein chahu utna hi kam lgta ha…._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _A/N:SO here end up with Sachvi OS….Emotional na….hoped you liked it…_**

 ** _Next will be Rajeya but it will be After few days….._**

 ** _Thank you for reviews_**

 ** _Do reviews_**

 ** _Lots of Love_**

 ** _Mithi…_**


	7. Rajeya

**_Heya…So as per my promise back with My next OS…This is especially for Rajeya lovers and my frist ever try on Rajeya…..hope you like it…_**

 ** _As you know rarely replied my special bashers….But this time I am again replying one of the guest meri OS bakwas lgi aur Usne mujhe smjhaya OS mtlb just one chap…Thank you yr bta diya mujhe toh pta hi nhi tha…..agr itna hi bakwas ha toh pdha kyun pura chhod dete…uprse review bhi..chlo koi na…OS Series ka mtlb pta ha nhi pta toh main bta deti hu.. .OS Series means so many different OS in a one series…..and now please meri OS series mt pdhna….fir Bologe OS means bla bla…..agr kucch nhi psnd toh dur rho na simple…..khud bhi khoon jlate ho aur mera bhi..chhodo yr chill kro aur mujhe bhi krne doh….._**

 ** _So now back to Chapter…._**

 ** _Read and review_**

 _…_ _.._

 _Scene is very tensed….A man about 30's with bandaged head and arm standing outside ICU…He had tears….He is looking Inside with tears….his tears started from eyes and ended up at his cheeks…Inside ward a girl around 26-27 years lying on bed with loads of bandages…..medical equipments attached to her body….She is lying like a lifeless body….few hours ago they were a happy couple but now their lives their worlds are ruined... and he is blaming himself again and again_

 _"_ _yeh sb meri vjh se hua…na main uski zid manta nay eh sb hota…kya muh dikhaunga main use..jb vo hosh mein a ke hmare bche k bare mein puchhegi kya jwab dunga….It all because of me"_

 _That moment which spoiled their lives flashed front of his eyes_

 ** _FEW HOURS AGO_**

 _He started his jeep…and blow horn….._

 _"_ _Jldi kro_ _ **Shreya**_ _hmein late ho rha ha", He shouted for his wife_

 _"_ _a rhi hu baba",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said while coming out_

 _"_ _Jldi kro….ayo", he opened door of car_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _Shona I Love you",_ _ **Shreya**_ _locked her arms in his neck_

 _"_ _Itna pyar digest nhi ho rha kya chahiye_ _ **Shreya**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _main drive kru please",_ _ **Shreya**_ _made a puppy face_

 _"_ _No_ _ **Shreya**_ _…tum baitho",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _"_ _Please_ _ **Rajat**_ _..chlane doh na…", She said sweetly_

 _"_ _No means No",_ _ **Rajat**_ _sat behind the steering wheel_

 _"_ _ **Rajat**_ _agr jana ha toh main drive krungi…vrna mujhe nhi jana",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said like a stubborn kid_

 ** _Rajat_** _gave up and gave her control over Steering wheel…._ _ **Shreya**_ _became so happy…She started car…She accelerated car and start increasing speed….._

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _no..speed km kro…",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _But she ignored and accelerating car…Meanwhile_ _ **Rajat**_ _was shocked to see a boy about 10 years on middle of road…_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _almost shouted_

 ** _Shreya_** _looked at road and became nervous…..She lost her control over car….._ _ **Rajat**_ _tried to control car but it stuck to tree ….. and both were lying in pool of blood….they got injured….. People gathered around them and took them to hospital…_ _ **Rajat**_ _had some ordinary injuries….But_ _ **Shreya**_ _injured badly…After the treatment doctor call_ _ **Rajat**_ _and told him about_ _ **Shreya**_ _condition….that She also lost their unborn child…_ _ **Rajat**_ _broken into tears_

 _"_ _Mr_ _ **Rajat**_ _please smbhaliye khud ko…_ _ **Shreya**_ _is time mentally aur physically bht weak ha..aapko hi use smbhalna ha…..aur unhe head injury hui ha…iska unpr kya effect pdta ha yeh unke hosh mein ane pe hi pta chlega" ,_ _ **Doctor**_ _said_

 ** _Rajat_** _nodded with tears…_

 _…_ _\_

 ** _PRESENT_**

 ** _Rajat_** _sat on her knees….and start crying…..Meanwhile Doctor arrived_

 _"_ _Unhe hosh a gya…aap unse mil skte ha…."_

 ** _Rajat_** _got up and moved inside…_ _ **Shreya**_ _was lying on bed …._ _ **Rajat**_ _caressed her hairs.._

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _….U ok"_

 _She looked him blankly_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _I am sorry..sb meri vjh se hua na",_ _ **Rajat**_ _kissed her forehead_

 _"_ _Aap kon ha…pagal ho kya…dur rhiye", She jerked him_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _main_ _ **Rajat**_ _hoon…Tumhara pati",_ _ **Rajat**_ _cupped her face_

 _"_ _What?Pati meri shadi bh nhi hui ha abhi aur tum ho kon",_ _ **Shreya**_ _shouted which made him shock_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _kya ho gya ha tumhe…..pehchano mujhe..look at me",_ _ **Rajat**_ _tried his level best to recall her memories_

 _"_ _Nhi jao tum…ni pehchana tumhe….jao", She shouted_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _..Listen look into my eyes",_ _ **Rajat**_ _cupped her face_

 _Shreya looked deep into eyes which is filled with love for her…She had tears_

 _"_ _Yaad aya kucch",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _She nodded as no with tears_

 _"_ _Koi baat nhi..nhi yaad aya toh don't stress urself",_ _ **Rajat**_ _kissed her forehead_

 _"_ _Sorry mujhe nhi yaad aya",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said and tears rolling down on her cheeks…_

 _"_ _It's okay",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said with moist eyes_

 _"_ _tum rest kro main doctor se mil k ata hu….kl tk ma baba a jayenge",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and moved out to meet doctor_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _DOCTOR's CABIN_**

 ** _Rajat_** _entered inside….._

 _"_ _Doctor..what happened to her..use kuch yaad nhi ha..na apna naam na main na hmari shadi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said sadly_

 _"_ _Rajat unhe memory loss hua ha…ho skta ha unki memory jldi vapis a jaye..pr ho skta ha nab hi aye..aapko bht patience se kaam lena hoga",_ _ **Doctor**_ _said_

 _"_ _But doctor how can I handle it..use toh kucch bhi yaad nhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked_

 _"_ _Dekhiye unhe ghr le jayiye…kucch bhi zbrdsti yaad na dilaye….bs jo incident ho chuke unhe repeat kijiye ho skta kucch effect ho",_ _ **Doctor**_ _said_

 ** _Rajat_** _nodded….._

 _In Evening_ _ **Shreya**_ _got discharged…._ _ **Rajat**_ _took her to home…..He stopped car front of his home…._ _ **Shreya**_ _about to step down from car but_ _ **Rajat**_ _stopped her_

 _"_ _tum yhin baitho main ata hu"_

 ** _Shreya_** _nodded…._

 ** _Rajat_** _unlocked the door and went inside..Near about 10 minutes he came out…..He picked_ _ **Shreya**_ _in arms…._

 _"_ _Yeh aap",_ _ **Shreya**_ _about to say_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _..mujhe meri trf se koshish krne doh na..ho skta tumhe sb yaad a jaye",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and tears formed in his eyes_

 ** _Shreya_** _kept quite…_

 ** _Rajat_** _entered inside…..She was mesmerized to see rose petals path…And as they entered roses shower on them….._

 ** _Rajat_** _took her to bedroom..Room walls were filled with their photographs…_ _ **Shreya**_ _was staring at photos blankly…._

 ** _Rajat_** _sat front of her and held her hand…_

 _"_ _yeh photo hmari engagement se pehle ki ha..jb hum pehli baar mile the…mere cousins ne chori se click kiya tha….hmari shadi ki baat uthi thi..aur hum dono baat bhi ni kr pa rhe the",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said while pointing a photo in which_ _ **Rajeya**_ _were sitting on a swing and both were stealing glances at each other with shy smile….._

 ** _Shreya_** _just nodded as no…._

 _"_ _Acha yeh photo jb hum ghr walo ko bina btaye mile the…aur café mein main mere Dada g puhnch gye the…aur kitna mzaak uda tha hmara…aur yeh dada g ha…..iske baad hi hmari shadi fix hui thi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _showing her a photo in which both were having coffee at café and an aged man sitting with them…._

 _"_ _Mujhe nhi ha yaad",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said_

 _"_ _koi baat nhi_ _ **Shreya**_ _tum yeh photo album dekh..main juice lata hu", Rajat handed over her a photo album and moved toward Kitchen.._

 ** _Shreya_** _start shuffling pages…._ _ **Rajat**_ _is in kitchen and let his tears flow….which he tried to hold…..He lost somewhere the day when they shifted to Mumbai after marriage…_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Rajat_** _stopped his car front of house….._

 _"_ _Wow_ _ **Rajat**_ _it's too big…yeh tumhara ghr ha….",_ _ **Shreya**_ _said excitedly_

 _"_ _Nhi",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said smilingly_

 _"_ _toh", She asked confusedly_

 _"_ _Hmara ghr ha_ _ **Shreya**_ _",_ _ **Rajat**_ _kissed her forehead and picked her in arms.._

 _"_ _Kya kr rhe ho…chhodo", She said_

 _"_ _ruko toh",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said_

 _He picked her up and took her inside and whole house was decorated with roses….He made her stand on rose petals…._

 _"_ _tum ruko main ata hu",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and entered inside_

 ** _Shreya_** _was waiting there…After few minutes_ _ **Rajat**_ _came out with arti plate…_

 _"_ _Yeh kya ha_ _ **Rajat**_ _",_ _ **Shreya**_ _asked_

 _"Arrey tumhara hmare ghr mein swagt ha",_ _ **Rajat**_ _said and she kicked the rice bowl lightly and entered inside… every wall of house filled with their photographs…..They started their new life with lots of love…._

 ** _PRESENT_**

 ** _Rajat_** _came out of his thoughts with scream of_ _ **Shreya**_ _..He rushed toward room hurriedly….._

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _kya hua",_ _ **Rajat**_ _asked while holding her hand_

 _"_ _mujhe kucch yaad nhi aya….kucch nhi pta..kon ho tum..kon hu main…kyucch nhi",_ _ **Shreya**_ _broke into tears…_

 ** _Rajat_** _hugged her…._

 _"_ _kucch nhi hua…nhi aya na yaad toh mt kro…don't stress yourself"_

 _"_ _kuch nhi pta…k..kon hu main..tum",_ _ **Shreya**_ _slept while mumbling_

 ** _Rajat_** _patted her head…..and leave the room….._

 ** _Rajat_** _had tears..his pain visible through his eyes…..the every corner of house filled with her laughter her madness her seriousness but there prevailed a death like silence…Time started passes…its almost two months passed…._ _ **Rajat**_ _tried his level best to recall her memories…but his every try went in vain….._ _ **Shreya**_ _memories are still in dark…..Shreya became depressed with her condition..and its getting worst to handle her ….She started crying all the time …. She became violent day by day….doctors suggest to admit her in hospital….But_ _ **Rajat**_ _denied as He took up her responsibility as own…_

 ** _ONE NIGHT_**

 ** _Rajat_** _is in kitchen..After completing work he moved to room with a glass of milk but he was shocked to see_ _ **Shreya**_ _nowhere…. He kept glass on table…and start finding her…He checked wasroom and whole house but found her nowhere…..He broke into tears…. his confidence became loose….he fell on his knees and start crying badly…then something strikes his mind..He ran hurriedly outside…and also inform his friends and Police..All start searching for her….but all in vain….It's almost two hours passed but no news of_ _ **Shreya**_ _…_

 ** _Rajat_** _lost all his hopes and sat at bench of Bus stop and crying_

 _Kahan chli gyi tum…har zindagi sath nibhane ka vaada kiya that oh kyun tod diya vada_ _ **Shreya**_ _Kyun…itni c musibat ayi k dr k bhaag gyi..meri_ _ **Shreya**_ _toh aisi nhi thi…..Toh kyun gyi_ _ **Shreya…..**_ _Nhi a rha tha kucch yaad toh rehne deti un yaadon ko andhere mein.. mere sath mil k nyi yaadein toh bna skti thi…..",He was crying like hell while covering face with palms…_

 ** _AFTER 6 MONTHS_**

 ** _Rajat_** _is Kitchen and preparing coffee….He picked the mug and moved to his room…he placed coffee on table and knocked the door_

 _"_ _Jaan ab a bhi jao…I am waiting"_

 _Someone opened the door and a girl with wet hairs and wrapping towel around her revealing her curves giving a sex appeal to_ _ **Rajat**_ _came out.._

 ** _Rajat_** _lost in her…_

 _"_ _Kya hua_ _ **Rajat**_ _", She said in husky tone while moving hand on his face_

 _"_ _ **Shreya**_ _I can't control my self",_ _ **Rajat**_ _attacked her neck_

 _"_ _Who said to control",_ _ **Shreya**_ _whispered in his ears_

 _He smiled and attacked her lips and removed her towel and while kissing dragged her to bed… both engrossed in each other….._

 ** _Rajat_** _moved to washroom after completing his love making session…_ _ **Shreya**_ _smiled and took her coffee mug while thinking….._

 _"_ _Sch kehte agr purani yaadein nhi yaad toh hum mil k nyi yaadein bna skte ha…..Zindagi jine ka yeh bhi ik trika ha….Thank you_ _ **Rajat**_ _"_

 _…_ _.._

 ** _A/N:So here I end..My first ever attempt on Rajeya..hope it's not boring…_**

 ** _NOTE:I took Last part from a movie I didn't remember the name...It will be similar to that_**

 ** _Next update will be MILAN till Sunday.._**

 ** _Sorry for Late updates..Actually My school has been opened now..so get very less time to type….._**

 ** _Thank you so much_**

 ** _Keep reviewing_**

 ** _Lots of love Mithi…._**


End file.
